Converting marine currents into electrical energy is an endeavor that has been pursued for some time. However, the full potential for harnessing marine currents is yet to be realized. Providing improved systems and methods for converting marine currents into electrical energy is desirable, particularly given the present global initiatives for establishing and improving environmentally friendly and non-depleting energy sources.